


Forget Me Not

by Asherini



Series: Hazbin Holidays [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Riddles, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini
Summary: When Alastor brushes off the importance of Valentine's Day, and love in general, Charlie gives him a run for his money. Perhaps he underestimated how much he truly cares for his sweet princess.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Hazbin Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or its characters.

He should have known better, really, than to underestimate Charlie. It was easy to forget she was a demoness, what with her angelic exterior and kind nature, but there was a determination that burned in her like hellfire. It had merely been a passing comment, about the pointlessness of Valentine’s Day and the need to express love for others, which had apparently been interpreted as a personal challenge to the Princess of Hell. Regardless of what his little doe came up with, he had already determined he would smile and nod, do his best to placate the blonde spitfire and then go about their day like any other. He really should have known better.

When the Hellish red sun rose on the day, he half assumed his paramour would have been up before him, her excitement on the holiday abundantly clear. But when glowing red eyes glanced to his side, she was still there, sleeping peacefully, her adorable cherub features bringing an adoring smile to the Radio Demon’s face. Leaning over to kiss her gently, he silently rose from their bed to make his way to their washroom in his bloodred boxers, the morning sunlight caressing his ashy, heavily scarred skin.

The first indication something was amiss was an out-of-place yellow index card on the marble countertop with neat handwriting he recognized immediately. Raising an eyebrow, hands at his back, he approached it curiously, head tilted as he bent at the waist to inspect the small note. Claws gripped at it to bring the small thing closer to him, straightening to read it.

_Good morning, Alastor! Happy Valentine’s Day!_

_Ready for some entertainment? Turn me over!_

Interested, he flipped over the card over, blinking owlishly when he realized it was blank. He turned it back to the front, re-read it, and flipped it again. Setting the card aside for the moment, he went about brushing his pointed teeth, showering, and dressing for the day. It was when he was tying his bowtie in front of the mirror that an idea popped into his mind.

She was still nestled in their bed when he exited the restroom, and he rounded the large four poster bed to approach. Pushing gently against her shoulder and hips, he turned her over. Big, dark eyes blinked happily up at him and it took him a moment to tear his gaze away from the dazzling sight to realize there was indeed another index card underneath where she was sleeping.

“What are you up to, my darling?” He mused even as he reached for the note.

Innocently she batted her eyes with a lazy shrug, the thin material of her night gown slipping with the motion. It pulled at his baser instincts to see her so effortlessly alluring, the only thing preventing him from crawling back into bed to have her being the overwhelming curiosity over the game she intended to play. Alastor did at least steal a heated, lingering kiss as he leaned into grab at the item. Looking down at the newly acquired instruction, he sat on the edge of the bed. Instead of words, there was a picture of a globe with the word “Love” written around the outline of the sphere. Flipping it over, there was some writing.

_Need a Hint? Maybe a cool drink will **suit** you just fine._

Well, at least that was simple enough; Husk. At the shift on the mattress, he looked over his shoulder to see Charlie making her way to the washroom. Catching his eye, she smiled mischievously as she called out as she entered the bathroom.

“Good luck!”

+++

“It’s a riddle, dumbass.” The gruff, rude response had the Radio Demon’s eyebrow twitching with impatience.

“Obviously, my dear Husker. Is that the only hint you’re going to give me?” Elbows against the bar as he looked out over the lobby, bright eyes flickering down to review the index card again.

In the early hours of the morning, the quiet was still soft and comforting, the residents of the hotel slowly waking to the dawn. Husk had hoped he would have more time to himself to drink before his employer had found him. Charlie had been smart, she gave him only so much information, apparently aware of his inability to keep his fucking mouth shut when it came to the demon that owned his soul. She had bought his services with an expensive dress for Angel Dust which, once the cat had given it to the spider for an early Valentine’s Day gift had gotten him laid the whole damn day. The gambler had needed to sleep until noon the next day to recover.

“Urrrm, no wait, there was something else.” Husk grumbled, scratching his head with his claws as took a swig of booze. “Oh yeah, she said ‘people often think it’s money’. An’ dat’s it.”

His radio switched stations as he tossed the hint and picture around in his mind. Around…A _round_. He smirked triumphantly. “While I am sure I don’t entirely agree, the answer to this riddle is ‘Love makes the world go ‘round.’”

Like a spell was broken, a magical layer peeled back to reveal more handwriting under the hint, a note that hadn’t been there previously.

_Well done, honey! Your reward is where **WE** work hard._

A skip in his step, Alastor quickly made his way to their shared office. It had originally been a small meeting room until he remodeled, but he found it was one of his favorite places within the hotel. Decorated with occultist knick knacks for him and cutesy figures for her it was rather garish in presentation, but he never was able to deny her anything.

On his desk was an empty record sleeve for an album he couldn’t make out due to the dust and age, resting beside another index card. Placing the answered riddle in his breast pocket, he picked up the next one. Another picture, this time with a light bulb and inside, the filament spelled the word ‘Life’. Rotating his wrist, he reviewed the back.

_Another hint? Maybe you need to **clean** the space between your ears!_

Grinning, he whistled as he took off in search of Niffty.

+++

It was mid-morning, with a half-finished cup of coffee, and on the tenth floor of the hotel that he finally found the energetic maid. While the hotel hadn’t picked up too many extra residents, the cyclops regularly cleaned the structure top to bottom to keep herself busy. She was in the middle of vacuuming the hallway when he approached her, needing to go as far as waving his hand in front of her face before her concentration broke.

“Are you here for the hint?” The tiny demoness asked impatiently. “‘Cause I got too much shit to do if you already figured it out. …Sorry I guess that was rude…”

Chuckling to himself, he sipped his breakfast. “Just the hint please for now, my dear.”

Niffty thought back to last week when Charlie had approached her after the cyclops had finished cleaning the kitchen after dinner. When the princess had shared the small bits of her plan, the small demoness had thought it sounded like way too much work, especially when the best part of Valentine’s Day, in her humble opinion, was the sex. But when she looked up at her boss now, her large orange eye studying him, she could tell that he was really enjoying himself; his shoulders relaxed, smile eager, and eyes razor focused. Maybe Charlie did know what she was doing.

“Okay, your clue is ‘reach for this in the darkness.’” Niffty offered, before turning back to her brand-new vacuum cleaner, the princess’s gift for her cooperation.

Idly, Alastor watched the small demoness clean, happily humming to herself, as he finished his coffee, magically sending the mug away. He had always admired her gusto for her work and he knew how much she loved working at the hotel, her countenance brighter than it had been in a while. _AH._

“You light up my life.” He said aloud, watching the card as it revealed its secrets.

_You did it! Go check out the place we **ARE** often dancing until we can’t walk._

Nestling the note next to its predecessor in his jacket, he turned on his heel to head to the ballroom on the second floor. A fond smile found its way to his lips as he approached the room after disembarking from the elevator. Her note rang true and he remembered just last night pulling his demon belle into this very room, twirling her against his chest as they launched into their infamous song and dance routines. Near a century he had spent in Hell and he’d never come across anyone who showed the appreciation of good music and so easily fell into step with him as she did.

Polished shoes snapped on the hardwood of the dance hall as he approached the small object in the middle of the floor; a small book of matches. _Curiouser and curiouser._ Picking up the index card next to it, he investigated the picture. It was a red apple, a line down the middle, with one side rotten and the other spotless, an arrow pointed to the clean, unblemished side. Excitedly, he turned over the card, though his mood immediately soured when he read the writing.

_Want help? Maybe you should ask your guardian **angel**._

+++

“Wut the fuck are you doin’ back here? I already gave you my hint.” Husk growled as he set about cleaning the glasses as his bar, rolling his mustard eyes when his employer ignored him.

Nearing noon, the sweltering, harsh sunlight filtered through the stained-glass windows of the lobby casting colorful rainbows over the walls. The Radio Demon had been thoroughly enjoying his day thus far, as much as he could considering he hadn’t actually seen his delightful puzzle maker since the early morning, but he sighed unhappily to himself at the crossroads of the next riddle. If he put his mind to it, he was convinced that he wouldn’t need to seek out the insufferable porn star to receive his clue. He was sure he could solve–

“Where da fuck ya been!?” Angel Dust whined, sauntering up to where Alastor sat perched on a bar stool. “Ya supposed to be lookin’ fa me to give ya a little somethin’, Daddy.” He leered as he leaned into the deer’s personal space.

“Only Charlie may call me that, you miserable insect.” The redhead replied airily, smirking at the twin looks of stupor facing him.

“Wut da fuck?” Husk started.

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Angel interrupted as he gripped the lapels of the demon’s red jacket. “ _Spill_.”

Deftly he flicked his wrist, calling his mic stand cane into existence and immediately put it to the spider’s throat to push him back a few feet. “Hands to yourself, please.” Alastor ordered, side-eyeing the tall demon, sadistically enjoying the look of frustration painted on his face there. He knew it would eat at Angel for the rest of the afternoon to know if he did actually allow Charlie to call him ‘Daddy’. It did happen to be true, though he had requested it, and he relished the memory of his little darling’s face lighting up in the most charming of blushes. “Since you’re here, let’s have your hint.”

Crossing two sets of arms, the porn star looked haughtily at the overlord. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Charlie had already paid for his assistance in the form of a vintage bottle of wine that he planned to give to Husk for their Valentine’s Day dinner, he’d have been tempted to give the deer four middle fingers and leave. Huffing in frustration, he put a pair of hands on his hips.

“ **Fine** , but ya lucky I like Charlie!” He took a moment to fix his hair before he continued. “She said, ‘between da two of yas, it’s her.’”

Message delivered, Angel Dust moved behind the bar, determined to ignore the smiling demon as he sidled up to his boyfriend. Husk grumbled, but let the taller demon snuggle him. Ruby eyes watched the interaction, uninterested in their show of affection, as he tossed the hint back and forth in his mind. Holding the card up as he considered the clue, he focused on the arrow pointing shiny side of the apple. She was beautiful? Pure? Untarnished? She was certainly all of those things, but the apple was still whole, split down the middle. _She is…_

“My better half.” He said aloud, static pitching his voice, pleased as the hidden message appeared.

_You’re so smart! I bet you learned **A** thing or two from all those books!_

In an infinitely better mood to be leaving the couple at the bar, his feet dutifully carried him to the library on the eighth floor. Tucked away, almost as if it was added as an afterthought, the large library boasted a rather impressive collection. Reading was one of the demon’s passions and it had surprised him when he found the hideaway, almost as much as when he located Hell’s princess inside, a romance novel in her delicate hands and guilty expression, with an embarrassed flush, on her face when he asked her what she had been reading.

Rounding a bookshelf to the oversized chair where he had first discovered her, there was a small clock on the side table, its face set at 6:30. Definitely not a working time then. The solved card joined the others as he examined his next challenge. In this image it looked like waves of water were drawn at the bottom, with what appeared to be a stone getting ready to plunge into it. The word ‘Love’ was written in the body of liquid. Flipping it over, he groaned at the hint.

_If you’re seeking guidance, you might be like a **moth** looking for a flame._

+++

It was remarkably easy to find the demoness, her behavior terribly predictable, and he was leaning on the door frame, absentmindedly munching on a venison sandwich late in the afternoon, when she emerged from her room. Amusement lit his eyes when she screeched and jumped two feet in the air in shock as she noticed him.

“Why can’t you just greet people like a normal person?” Vaggie snarled angrily, arms stiff at her sides.

Swallowing the bite currently in his mouth, he offered her a smug smile. “I am not a normal person, my dear. Normal people are _boring_.”

Eye narrowing as her nose scrunched, she fumed. “What the hell does Charlie even see in _you_?” She asked rhetorically.

Although he prided himself on his unique appearance, unquestionable power, and gentlemanly behavior, he couldn’t exactly argue with her; it had been quite a shock to him to realize the sweet princess had fallen in love with his bloodthirsty self. Despite the unexpectedness of it, though, he did not waste the opportunity, sweeping the beautiful blonde off her feet and promptly into his bed. A devilish grin spread across his features as he recalled the delightful memories of their lovemaking. The moth demoness thought it prudent not to inquire on what he was thinking.

“You’re here for the hint, right?” Vaggie groused, ready to be out of his company. “Pay attention, you pompous piece of shit, ‘cause I’ll only say it once. It’s, ‘watch your step.’”

Without waiting for him to process, she stomped off down the hall, muttering Spanish curses under her breath until she was out of sight. Charlie hadn’t needed to buy Vaggie’s help, never had during their years of close friendship, but the moth’s temperature cooled at the memory of the gift she had received anyway; a framed picture of the two of them on a beach enjoying the sun, just the two of them.

Alastor continued eating his sandwich as he stood in the hall alone, his free hand holding up the card to examine the imagine. _Watch your step_. The stone looked like it was going to plunge into the water… _oh_.

Clearing his throat after he completed his lunch, he said simply to empty space, “Falling in love.” On the opposite side of the card, before his eyes writing filled itself out under the hint.

_My, you are talented to make it this far! You could create some puzzles too, I bet. In fact, I know the **PERFECT** place for you to share your creativity. _

The Radio Demon was many things, but outside of killing, there was really only one area where he’d say he was overly _creative_. Changing his radio station to an upbeat jazzy channel, he sang along while he made his way to the large kitchen on the first floor. On his short trek, he marveled at how much fun he was having. His demon belle never ceased to stimulate him, physically or mentally, but she had clearly put considerable time and effort into this game for him. All because he dared to challenge the idea of openly sharing loving feelings. The entire day, he found himself thinking back to Charlie and their plentiful memories together. She was so entertaining!

Swinging doors parted as he made his way into the tiled space, stepping around the long dining table to get to the preparation counter, he noticed an impressive rack of deer horns. Interest flooded him as his fingers ran along them almost reverently. This wasn’t one he’d killed, but it was a remarkable twelve point buck and he wondered if his innocent little doe had it in her to hunt. Images seeped into his imagination of the two of them out together in the dark, dense forests of Hell, on the prowl for deer. Perhaps she’d be impressed with his technique; maybe get jealous of the fact his attention was focused elsewhere and find a delicious way to distract him.

Shaking his head to clear his lustful train of thought, he turned his attention from the rack to the index card. It was rather simplistic compared to the last few diagrams.

_You: Good Good, True_

With a flip, he read the instruction on the back.

_This one might be a little tricky. You might have to find a **scholar** to help you._

+++

A humorously loud crash greeted him when he knocked on the door of the scientist’s laboratory on the fifth floor and when the fish threw open the door furiously, he merely chuckled down at the creature. Baxter was a more recent addition to the hotel, having joined after the last cleanse two months ago. Many of the other guests had grown accustomed to his presence, though their ever-present fear was like a fine dish he enjoyed tasting on occasion. Since he was new, the angler recoiled, anger draining out of him.

“Uh, h-hello.” The small scientist greeted, adjusting his goggles. “I-I take it you’re here for your clue?”

“Indeed, I am, my aquatic fellow.” Trans-Atlantic accent spoken through a heavy filter as he grinned toothily.

The golden-haired princess had promised him that the Radio Demon wouldn’t harm him if he agreed to help her, but when he saw the glowing red eyes up close, and those sharp teeth, he questioned her assurance. Damn himself for not being able to say no to the set of beakers she had offered as payment. Gulping down his nerves, he did his best to stand tall, even though he barely came to Alastor’s mid-thigh.

“O-Of course!” Baxter squeaked. “The princess said, ‘you may not agree, but she thinks you are.’”

Crimson eyes watched him like a cat would a mouse, tickled by the terror and anxiety filling every inch of the fish. If he had not lived under his beloved’s roof, and he was not otherwise preoccupied, he would have enjoyed toying with the small demon. As it was, he had a puzzle to solve, so he merely gave the fish a curt nod before walking off. He laughed again when he heard the relieved sigh as the door closed behind him.

 _She thinks I am_. One arm stayed at his back as he brought up a hand to tap at his chin while he pondered. Neither ‘good’ nor ‘true’ were words he would have used to describe himself, but his stunning sweetheart was ever generous with her praise. The word ‘Good’ had been written twice, perhaps implying it was the more important word than 'True'. Was she trying to say she thought he was a good, but dishonest man? That didn’t sound right. The chime of the elevator arriving was like a light illuminating the answer; _not that kind of 'two'_.

The realization pulled yet another chuckle from him. She thought he was… “Too good to be true.”

Under his power, the elevator waited patiently while he read the new text on the card.

_WOW! You’re a real **MATCH** for these puzzles! You may need a key to unlock the last one._

Finally stepping into the lift, he pressed the button to return again to the lobby. Husk looked like he was about give him some rude greeting until the Radio Demon breezed past him, not bothering to acknowledge the gambler. Late afternoon, blood orange rays cascaded through the windows and glass of the door. How long ago had it been since he first came through these doors? Had it been a year already? Time in Hell always seemed to drag, intending to allow the pain and despair of condemnation to linger, and though he had never minded, he smiled as he realized it seemed to fly by while within these walls. His eyes took in the apple sigils on the door and throughout the decoration of the hotel, and his smile turned gentle as his mind traveled to soft golden curls and large doe eyes.

“Looks like you figured it out.” Vaggie said noncommittally from her perch behind the front desk, scrolling through her phone as Alastor approached.

“Your faith in my abilities is truly pitiful, sweetheart.” He chirped as he easily leaned over the desk. Fetching the bag resting the counter, he almost didn’t hear her response.

“Well, color me surprised that you knew _any_ common love phrases. She deserves so much better than you.” The moth whispered.

He paused in inspecting the object in his hands to glance sidelong at the silver-haired demoness. “You may be further surprised to hear I do not necessarily disagree with you, my dear. I would argue none of the miserable animals in Hell truly deserve our fair princess. But,” The demon’s eyes narrowed in possessive warning. “She _is_ most assuredly **mine** and I will be more than happy to destroy any who would seek to change that.”

Almost imperceptibly he saw her swallow, eye darting back to her phone to disengage from the demon. Left to himself for the moment, his eyes turned back to the bag. On the front it proudly read ‘Rosie’s Emporium’, though inside was nothing but another card. Grinning, he retrieved it to read the newest riddle.

_Last one! You’re in for a real treat, if you can solve it. Don’t worry, you hold all the cards._

Turning it over, his eyes widened a fraction.

_Don’t be late!_

No hint for this final game then. His mind recalled all of the ‘rewards’ he’d earned throughout the day; a record cover, matches, broken clock, buck’s horns, and finally a dress bag. Music, candles perhaps, venison for supper maybe, and fine clothing sounded like a romantic dinner night, which had an arrogant smirk painting on his face. But what of the broken clock? Blinking, he turned the moth.

“I say, do you have the time, my dear?” He inquired, setting the bag on the counter and adding the card to the rest in his breast pocket.

Huffing, she looked at the corner of her phone. “5:20.” At his hum, the Radio Demon pivoted to venture deeper into the hotel, but slowed at the small demoness’s growl. “Tell me you’ve at _least_ gotten her something for Valentine’s Day; that you thought enough about someone else for long enough to show you care.”

Blood ran cold in his body as he stopped dead in his tracks, his chest constricting uncomfortably. His sweet doe had put so much thought into this day for him and despite knowing her love of giving gifts and showing love and affection, it hadn’t even occurred to him to do anything for her. Though his passion for her ran white hot, and he was certain he fulfilled her physically, he didn’t have a lot of experience in courting anyone or displaying emotions. Swallowing his pride, he turned to face the insufferable demoness. Charlie did indeed deserve to know how much he cared for her.

“Miss Vagatha, I don’t suppose you would mind accompanying me on a shopping trip?” Internally he criticized himself for willingly spending time with the irritating pest, but she was the only one who knew his paramour better than he did.

Her eye narrowed accusingly as she crossed her arms. “I fucking _knew_ it, you selfish prick. Give me **one** good reason why I should help you.”

A few strides of his long legs carried him back to her, hands clasped at his back as he looked down at her. “Because I love her.” Soft as a whisper was his admission, regretful that the first time he admitted those words aloud, Charlie wasn’t even around to hear them.

If he hadn’t been so ashamed of the fact he forgot to buy Charlie a gift in the first place, he would have savored the look of disbelief and shock on the moth’s face. Standing on her chair, she leaned over the counter, a blatant disregard for his personal space as her face shoved next to his, trying to ascertain if he was telling the truth. A tiny gasp told him that, whatever she had been searching for, she had apparently found it. Climbing over the counter, she jumped down next to him.

“ _FINE_. But you owe me one.” Vaggie barked.

“Of course, my dear.” He chirped as he led the way out the front doors of the hotel.

+++

It was 6:15pm when he returned to the hotel with the silver-haired, sharped-tongued demoness and he was mildly impressed with himself that he hadn’t murdered her during their trip. Outside of her regular, and quite uncalled for, insults, she had indeed proved useful, making suggestions on what she thought the princess might like. The moment they were through the doors of the hotel, they separated, eager to be rid of the other. Proper manners demanded he thank the little moth for her time, but he decided the fact she was still alive was appreciation enough; besides she would come calling for her favor soon enough.

After a sharp snap, he looked dressed to the nines, in a sharp black tuxedo, with a dark red dress shirt instead of the typical white. It was when he was in their office, discarding the bag holding the flowers and thin jewelry box that he realized he didn’t know where Charlie was, or where he was supposed to go. He only had 15 minutes, if his assumption was correct that the broken clock in the library, set to 6:30, was to indicate the time of their ‘date’. He despised being late, almost as much as he hated the idea of disappointing his doe. Hastily he pulled the last card from his pocket.

_Last one! You’re in for a real treat if you can solve it. Don’t worry, you hold all the cards._

There was no hint for this puzzle, only her urging to not be late. Leaning forward on his palms, the card sitting near the faded record sleeve, willing it to make sense in five minutes or less. He assumed their date was the treat he would receive if he could solve this, so he deduced those words held no relevance to solving this riddle. Ruby eyes focused on the last sentence. _I hold the cards?_ Pulling out all the notes, he laid them out on the desk, looking closely at the instructions that had been previously hidden by magic. A word from each was written in all capital letters, and when arranged in order of the puzzles…

_Well done, honey! Your reward is where **WE** work hard._

_You did it! Go check out the place we **ARE** often dancing until we can’t walk._

_You’re so smart! I bet you learned **A** thing or two from all those books!_

_My, you are talented to make it this far! You could create some puzzles too, I bet. In fact, I know the **PERFECT** place for you to share your creativity. _

_WOW! You’re a real **MATCH** for these puzzles! You may need a key to unlock the last one._

“We are a perfect match?” The demon read aloud, gentle smile tugging at his lips at the sentiment. Quickly, he turned the current card back over to see if he was correct. Now there was more writing, this time above the current line.

_Congratulations, Alastor! You did it! I’ll see you at 6:30pm in our room._

_Don’t be late!_

That gave him less than a minute. Jewelry box and flowers in hand, he slipped through his shadows to materialize in front of their bedroom door. Sharp knocks filled the air as he rapped on the door with his knuckles. When the door creaked open, he sucked in a breath. He hadn’t realized how starved he was for her attention until he saw her.

Charlie looked stunning in her little black dress from Rosie’s shop. It hung low off her shoulders, a tantalizing sweetheart neckline that allowed for a rather delicious view of her ample cleavage, with a tight skirt that fell high on her upper thighs. Long golden curls had been pulled up and away from her face, though already some soft tendrils had fallen down to decorate her bare shoulders.

Large, dark eyes looked him up and down slowly, a touch of crimson staining her already rosy cheeks as she met his eyes. “You’re right on time, Alastor. You sure clean up nicely.”

Bowing low, and keeping the jewelry box behind his back, he grinned as he handed her the bouquet of bloodred roses. “Thank you, my darling. You are quite enchanting yourself. These are for you.”

Pride flared in his chest as she squealed happily at the sight of flowers, taking them delicately from his hands, and cuddling them in her arms like they were precious things as she sniffed them. Seeing her reaction, he was grateful for the wrapping that prevented his touch from causing the blooms to decay. Following her as she ducked inside, he took in the setting she had created, thankful again for Vaggie’s recommendation to purchase a gift for her. The Radio Demon would have felt like quite the cad indeed had he showed up to this empty handed.

On the small dining table in their sitting room, she had laid out a small spread for them atop a red silk tablecloth. There was wine, candles, and something that smelled so delicious that Alastor began to salivate. Ever eager to learn and do more for herself, Charlie had been an attentive student when teaching her how to cook, but this impressed him. He’d have to ask her later if she had done all the work herself or if she had enlisted the help of Razzle or Dazzle. The room was dark, the sun long set, and the candlelight cast his love in an ethereal glow as she placed the roses on the table, his heart beating fast at the sight of her. From over the mantle of their fireplace he heard a record player crooning out Bert Kalmar’s “I Wanna Be Loved By You.”

“So, um, what do you think?” His glowing eyes turned back to her, shifting nervously on her feet, hands clasped behind her back, awaiting his feedback.

“I think, my dearest, that it is perfect; almost as perfect as you.” He chuckled as she smooshed her cheeks together in her joy.

“And the riddles? Did you like them? Did you have fun?” The blonde was bouncing on the balls of her feet now, her black pumps clicking at the motion. Her desire to please him sent a satisfying hum through his body.

He took slow, measured steps to approach her giddy form, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against his body as he leaned down to capture her pouty, black lips. He smiled when she sighed into the kiss, her hands intertwining behind his head. At the insistent tongue at the seam of her lips, she yielded her mouth to him, a hungry groan vibrating in his chest as he claimed her. His lover was sweet and delicious, but the thought of her taste reminded him of all the work she done for the dinner, so reluctantly he pulled away from her, relishing the sight of her flushed face and glazed eyes. After dinner, he would be sure to spend his time worshipping her.

“Very entertaining, my clever belle. I did indeed enjoy myself. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful.” Keeping his grip on her waist, smirking at her deepening flush, he finally held up the thin, rectangular black box. “A gift for my gorgeous doe.”

Grasping box reverently, she blinked surprised eyes at him. “You didn’t need to get me anything, Alastor. I know Valentine’s Day isn’t really your thing.” She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the pure excitement out of her voice, and he kissed the top of her head to encourage her to open it.

Bright crimson eyes watched her expression as she opened the box, delighting in the shock, then amazement he saw in her face, the smile she wore almost splitting her face. Oh so gently, she removed the necklace from its container. A large, heart-shaped ruby the size of her thumb sat in the middle the pendant, surrounded by a rack of obsidian deer horns that fanned out like angel wings, encrusted heavily with black diamonds. Like flowing onyx, the horns and chain were made of black rhodium-plated gold, and it hung perfectly right beneath her clavicle when she put it on.

“It’s so beautiful, Alastor. You really shouldn’t have.” The blonde whispered, fingers lingering on the jewel. “Thank you so much!”

With a flick of his wrist the box disappeared, and he cupped her face with a clawed hand, pulling her close to rest his forehead against hers. “Its beauty does not compare to yours, my dearest.” He paused, throat restricting at the words he wanted so desperately to say; it had been so easy when she wasn’t in his arms, but under the weight of her full attention he found himself suddenly shy.

Smiling, she kissed him again and made to turn around to start their dinner. “It was tricky to cook, but I hope you like dinner. It might not be as good as when you make it, bu—”

“I love you, Charlie.” It was barely above a whisper, heavy as it was with emotion, but his princess immediately turned back to him.

The dark pools of her eyes met his, and though he was more timid than she had ever seen him, there was a determined truth there in his eyes as he smiled at her. Tenderly, and cautious of his claws, his hand came up to wipe away the soft trickle of tears away from her eyes. When had she started crying? Then she was in his arms again, pulling his face down to hers as she left him breathless with her rapid-fire kisses. Laughing, he pushed her away with his claws on her shoulder, grin wide as she continued to kiss at the air where he had been.

“I love you too, Alastor!” She all but roared, giggling and squirming against his hold.

“Come, my love, let us first indulge in this wonderful meal you have prepared.” He turned her and pushed her toward the table. Leaning forward, he bent to whisper in her ear. “And then I insist on spending all night showing you how much I adore you.”

Purposefully, she arched her spine, pushing her ass against him, blushing at the arousal she already found there. “Yes, _Daddy_.” She purred and he growled as he nipped playfully at her exposed neck.

Much later, when their delicious meal was long over, and she laid exhausted on his sheets, golden hair a mess and dressed in nothing but her necklace, he took a moment to nuzzle his face against hers, his antlers a huge mass of gnarled branches. As long as she was by his side, he made a silent promise to ensure he showered her with affection, especially on Valentine’s Day, and that she always felt loved; the cards from earlier tucked protectively in an envelope within his desk to serve as timeless forget me nots of her sweetness and dedication to him. He did so love his charming little doe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day, whether you're celebrating solo or with loved ones! 💕 At first this was going to be smutty, but I thought a nice bit of sugary fluff would better. At any rate, hope you all enjoy! 🥰


End file.
